


La petite dame

by Michi4D



Category: Original Work
Genre: Discovery, Français | French, Gen, Witch - Freeform, Writing Exercise
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michi4D/pseuds/Michi4D
Summary: On lui avait dit que la sorcière vivait dans les bois...mais où chercher...





	La petite dame

**Author's Note:**

> Dans l'exercice qu'on devait faire, on devait décrire une sorcière en sortant des clichés (nez crochu, teint vert...)

On lui avait dit que c'était quelque part près de la rivière et du gros saule pleureur. Cependant, Marianne ne voyait rien qui puisse abriter une sorcière. Il n'y avait que des buissons, des roseaux, des ronces et une cascade...Marianne se retourna vers l'étendue d'eau qui se jetait dans la rivière. Il devait bien y avoir une grotte derrière, non ? La jeune fille avança jusqu'à la paroi de la falaise. En levant la tête, elle découvrit une espèce d'escalier naturel caché derrière quelques arbustes. Ils disparaissaient sous la cascade attisant davantage la curiosité de Marianne. Elle décida d'aller y jeter un œil. Son intuition ne l'avait pas trompé, il y avait bel et bien une grotte ! Une grotte...vide. Vide et étrangement calme. Bien qu’elle ne fut qu’à quelques centimètres de la cascade, elle n’entendait pas le son de l’eau sauvage. 

Marianne grogna avant de s'asseoir rageusement sur le sol de pierre dure. Elle ignora la douleur qui se répandait dans son bassin. Il fallait réfléchir…

Ses réflexions n’eurent pas le temps d’aller très loin, car sous elle, la pierre était en train de bouger. La jeune fille se releva aussi vite que si un serpent l'avait mordue. La pierre sombre perdit de sa couleur par endroits, Marianne put distinguer deux bras aussi blanc que la neige, deux jambes, une tête tout aussi blanc. La roche s'était métamorphosée en une jeune fille, ou plutôt une enfant.

\- Que vous êtes bruyante, déclara l'enfant en s'essuyant les yeux. Sa voix était celle d’une grande dame. Marianne cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Que venait-il de se passer ? 

\- Je...euh...je cherche Basalte, répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

\- C'est bien moi, dit la petite fille en se relevant péniblement. Elle épousseta sa robe de pierre noire et arrangea ses cheveux de ses mains frêles.

Son regard intense se porta sur Marianne, un rayon de soleil filtrait à travers les feuilles et se réfléchissait sur son visage de marbre. Elle était éblouissante au sens propre du terme. Marianne détailla la petite personne qui se trouvait devant elle. Son visage était rond comme celui d'un bébé, ses grands yeux blanc et dépourvus de pupilles étaient constamment ouverts, de longs cheveux bouclés étaient posés délicatement sur ses minces épaules. Ils étaient aussi noirs que sa robe, mais d'apparence beaucoup plus soyeuse.

\- Que me voulez vous ? demanda la sorcière sortant Marianne de sa rêverie.

\- Un élixir pour...

\- Tiens dont ? la coupa la sorcière en s'asseyant sur un bloc de roche qui venait d'apparaître du sol.

Si elle avait eu des sourcils, on aurait pu imaginer l'un d'eux se lever.

-Je viens de la part de Granite...murmura presque la jeune fille.

Elle avait beau dépasser Basalte de vingt bons centimètres, l'attitude de la sorcière imposait le respect et aussi une certaine crainte.

\- Oh...je vois... 

Marianne espérait ne pas avoir commis une nouvelle bourde en lui révélant cette information.

Basalte figea ses mouvements. Ses yeux balayèrent la grotte plusieurs fois. Lorsqu’elle sembla prête, elle fit de petits moulinets avec ses poignets et prononça une incantation que Marianne ne comprit pas. La grotte se métamorphosa lentement. Des blocs de pierre apparaissaient ça et là. On pouvait deviner la forme d’une espèce de bureau, d’un fauteuil et d’un lit. Basalte se dirigea vers la cascade et récupéra un peu d’eau dans sa main. Elle souffla dessus et répandit l’eau dans la grotte. Les “meubles” se couvrirent de bibelots en tous genres : des fioles, des bocaux remplis de plantes, d’autres de poudre. Tout était méticuleusement rangé et étiqueté. Les récipients étaient en matériaux nobles tels que l’or, l’argent ou la nacre. L’ensemble dégageait une odeur de feuilles mortes, de terre et de champignons. 

\- Je préfère rester discrète, informa la sorcière en remarquant le regard ébahi de Marianne. 

\- Bon, quel genre d’élixir vous faut-il ? demanda la petite sorcière avec un petit sourire. 

FIN.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu !
> 
> Voici mon [Twitter](https://twitter.com/PlasticLemonade) pour voir l'avancée sur mes autres projets !


End file.
